Shattered Memories
by Naomi-Shouten
Summary: For the longest period of time, wanderer Himura Kenshin found himself at peace in Tokyo along with his companions. Though he continues to fight for his friends against intruding dangers, what is to happen when his own mind turns against him? B x K
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. So there.  
  
Author's Rant: This fic has no point. It's morbid. It's strange. It takes place after no exact series or situation. It's random. Deal with it. Either read, or don't read. :P  
  
Advanced Warning: Again, the spacing is screwed. As in, everything's too closely spaced together. Ugh, you'll see what I mean. Friggin' ...oh wait, it's rated PG-13... Damn computer! Anyhoo... Enjoy, I suppose.  
  
In this Chapter::  
  
// ... // = Either replayed past conversations or... something else, which will not be mentioned as of yet...  
  
:: ... :: = Thoughts  
  
--- = Breaks for flashbacks/locations  
  
+ + +  
  
// Things will never be the same. //  
  
Shut up...  
  
// How much longer will you run, vagabond? How much farther will you go? //  
  
I said, shut up...  
  
// You can't run from me. I am you. You are me. Stop turning from me, Himura Kenshin... //  
  
+ + +  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~ Shattered Memories ~  
  
---  
  
+ Prologue +  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
The sun glistened over the Kamiya Kasshin household as Kaoru made way for the red-haired wanderer, her blue eyes wide with curiosity. Kenshin, standing rather uncomfortably over a spilt basin of laundry and soap suds, barely turned his head while she addressed him. Distant vibrations of a swinging shinai could be heard from the dojo as she slowly walked towards him.  
  
"I don't think Kaoru-dono would be pleased with such a mess, that I do." Kenshin spoke intently to himself, quickly picking up the collapsed basin of soapy water and clothing.  
  
"Kenshin!" she repeated, placing her bokken over her right arm. "What happened?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Ugh... Kenshin, you spilled the basin! Baka! Now it's all over the place..."  
  
"I can be quite clumsy, that I can. Please don't worry, Kaoru-dono. I'll clean it up..."  
  
Caught off guard by his kind behavior, the young assistant master paused, a small blush tinting her face. Kenshin simply smiled back, not noticing Kaoru's sudden uneasiness.  
  
"Huh? Oh, well... make sure you do." She replied, tucking a lose strand of dark ebony hair behind an ear.  
  
"KAORU!"  
  
Kaoru's lips twitched as Yahiko suddenly peered out of the dojo, face struck with boredom. "Hey! Busu! Quit flirting with Kenshin and let's keep going!!!"  
  
Almost immediately, Kaoru's face went through five different stages of crimson red, her hands seizing the bokken propped against her arm. "YAHIKO!!! Make that FIFTY more swings! And clean the FLOOR while you're at it!"  
  
Kenshin chuckled slightly as the younger boy cursed creatively, running back into the dojo as his sensei charged at him.  
  
"And don't swear! You've been around Sanosuke enough for one day!!!"  
  
"AAAAGHHH!!! BUSU!!! BUUUSUUUU!!!!"  
  
Shaking his head in amusement, Kenshin returned to the laundry, slowly turning over the small barrel. His violet eyes glazed over as the soapy water flowed beneath his feet.  
  
// ...stop turning from me... //  
  
"Yo, Kenshin!"  
  
Blinking, the red-haired wander glanced upwards, quirking a confused brow. A towering figure with spiky hair stood before him, their features somewhat blocked against the sunlight. Kenshin tilted his head.  
  
"Sano?"  
  
The six foot brawler smirked. "Yeah, that's my name. What's up?"  
  
"What's up?" Kenshin repeated, utterly confused.  
  
Sanosuke rolled his dark eyes heavenward, sighing heavily. "Yeah, what's up- what's wrong- what happened? You know, it's a question..."  
  
"Oh. Nothing at all."  
  
Sanosuke frowned, chewing absentmindedly on a raw fish bone, leaning downwards so the two starred face to face.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"You just had a disturbed look on your face five minutes ago. Then you dropped the bucket. Care to explain?"  
  
// Things will never be the same. //  
  
Again, the former assassin's eyes deepened in thought, casting past Sanosuke's cocky gaze and into the heavens beyond.  
  
---  
  
The blade thrashed against its victim, cleanly cutting through their flesh with morbid skill. The man lurched forwards, lips quivering as a mouthful of blood erupted in response to the blow. Death was evident. Crudely, the sword's wielder tore its position from the man's stomach, wrenching forth further access of crimson red fluid.  
  
Shaking, the man glanced upwards, dark eyes wide in perplexed fear.  
  
"Why?" he spoke through choked gasps and splutters, collapsing to his knees.  
  
Battousai's amber eyes narrowed, paying little heed to the pleading creature. His crimson stained hands quickly placed the katana back into its scabbard, his victim reaching out for him while he did so.  
  
"Why, Battousai... why must you kill? How... can you..." the man coughed. Blood trickled down his chin, over the earth... onto Battousai's feet. He was dead.  
  
---  
  
"Hello? Kenshin? Whoa... wake up there, buddy!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened, automatically wincing as the sun greeted his vision. His mind reeled, disoriented and confused.  
  
:: But, wasn't I...? ::  
  
Sanosuke just starred back at him, clearly concerned.  
  
"...Uh..." Kenshin mumbled, glancing about aimlessly.  
  
"Hah! You look horrible. Did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
:: Sleep...? ::  
  
// How much longer will you run? //  
  
"...apparently not enough. But do not be so concerned, Sanosuke. I will be fine, that I will."  
  
Sanosuke scoffed in response, straightening his posture and walking into the lively dojo. "Sure, whatever. Just don't forget... tonight we're all going out for dinner."  
  
Kenshin only nodded his head in response, watching the water continuing to flow beneath his feet. His heart began to quicken its pace as the foamy liquid rippled. Nearly resembling a metallic substance, the ripples began to shift, circling around his feet. Why was it moving?  
  
:: There's no breeze... It's... what is that? It's... ::  
  
The wanderer's heart stopped. The whole atmosphere shifted upon itself, right there... right in front of him. There was no longer a peaceful Tokyo; a sunny filled day; a content, humble dojo with spilt water beneath him. He was somewhere else.  
  
:: ...blood. ::  
  
For the first time in months, Himura Kenshin felt his heart stop, his eyes widening in absolute shock.  
  
:: I'm standing in blood. ::  
  
An unnatural breeze radiated about him then, his hair swaying wildly against his back.  
  
:: Something isn't right... :: Kenshin thought, his distraught eyes narrowing as darkness consumed him.  
  
"What's happening to me..."  
  
+ + +  
  
Naomi: Hmmf. A rather short start. Eh, oh well, most prologues are. I just saw an episode of RK on Toonami today, so I was in the mood to type something up. But why, WHY must they edit RK so HORRIBLY on the Cartoon Network?! Sure, the dubbing is all good, but... there's barely any BLOOD... DBZ is one thing (no offense DBZ fans): Rurouni Kenshin isn't! YAAAARGHHH!!!  
  
Chibi Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Naomi: *sighs* Well, whatever. Please either review or don't review. And I know it's short.  
  
Chibi Kaoru: Did you know that the chapter's reallllyyyy sh---  
  
Naomi: _; *implodes herself*  
  
Chibi Kenshin & Kaoru: NAAAAANI?!?!?!  
  
Naomi: ^.^' 


	2. Darkness Falls

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.  
  
Author's Rant: Ah, the actual beginning. I was surprised by the quick reviews. Arigatou, Minna-san. :) But, I'm afraid this chapter's rather slow. Oh, the horror. Well, enjoy.  
  
Advanced Warning: Still, the spacing is screwed. Grrness.  
  
In this Chapter::  
  
:: ... :: = Thoughts  
  
--- = Breaks for flashbacks/locations  
  
+ + +  
  
For the first time in months, Himura Kenshin felt his heart stop, eyes widening in absolute shock.  
  
:: I'm standing in blood. ::  
  
An unnatural breeze radiated about him then, his hair swaying wildly against his back.  
  
:: Something isn't right... :: Kenshin thought, his distraught eyes narrowing as darkness consumed him.  
  
"What's happening to me..."  
  
+ + +  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~ Shattered Memories ~  
  
---  
  
+ Part 1 +  
  
Takani Megumi never ran so fast in her life. The young doctor's heart thrashed wildly against her chest as she sprinted down the main street of Tokyo, passing various foreigners and pedestrians.  
  
:: How could he just... collapse? How could Ken-San... this just isn't right! ::  
  
Megumi's legs began to throb, causing her to slow rather curtly. "Kuso!" she rasped, dragging her arms over her knees, gasping for breath. Completely unaware on her choice of vocabulary, the doctor whisked back a lock of silky dark hair, determined to continue. Her mysterious royal blue eyes glanced ahead of her, practically sensing the tensions surrounding the Kamiya Kasshin dojo.  
  
:: So close... ::  
  
---  
  
Kaoru passed back and forth, the soles of her feet striking against the wooden floor in impatience. Pale hands clutching the collar of her kimono, the young assistant master gazed nervously at her own room, eyes trailing over the patterns of the closed entrance. She could feel Kenshin's pained breathing, in and out... over and over.  
  
:: Megumi... hurry... onegai...::  
  
Little known to the anxious young woman, a certain shaggy haired student watched her from the distance, every so often tapping the pommel of his shinai. Yahiko's crimson red eyes narrowed in deep thought, cringing after each nervous sigh and striding step from his sensei.  
  
Today was a hectic start... first the strange behavior from Kenshin, then the abrupt collapse he endured shortly after. Yahiko bowed his head, remembering Kaoru's frightened scream as they both ran out of the dojo. It was a disturbing, frightening sight... to see his own idol collapse. It wasn't a gentle fall. Himura Kenshin fell downwards in a pained force, as if he were thrown off a twenty foot cliff. As far as he was concerned, Yahiko never wanted to hear such a noise ever again.  
  
"Hey," a low voice mumbled from behind Yahiko, a strong finger jabbing him in the ribs. The boy turned his head, miffed.  
  
"What do you want, Sano?"  
  
Sanosuke scowled at him, his brows furrowing. "You should learn to respect your elders, Gaki."  
  
Yahiko snorted. "Elders? You don't even count! You're an idiot!"  
  
That settled the score. Kaoru blinked up a storm as her student suddenly went flying past her, arms flailing as he thrashed against the closed entrance of her room.  
  
"Nani?!" she hissed, face twitching.  
  
Sanosuke smirked proudly, rolling up the sleeves of his gi. "Heh, serves the little runt right. I've always wanted to do that..."  
  
"SAAAANO!!!" Kaoru roared, lunging at him. Grabbing the collar of his gi, the enraged young woman began to shake the startled man wildly.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! KENSHIN'S IN THERE RESTING!!! DON'T ADD TO HIS STRESS!!!"  
  
Yahiko sat upwards rather stiffly, clutching his throbbing head as the two engaged in another physical argument. "Baka no Sano..." he growled, dusting off his shoulders.  
  
At this point, Sanosuke face faulted, the sides of his mouth twitching as he was jerked around. "And you think you're helping any? At least I'm not SCREAMING at the top of my lungs!" he barked.  
  
Kaoru's face twisted into her classical "I'm pissed" mode, releasing the rattled Sanosuke. "Just don't do that again! I swear-"  
  
"Kaoru! Sanosuke! Where's Kenshin?" Megumi's voice suddenly shouted from down the hall, interrupting Kaoru. The group glanced at the approaching doctor, rather disoriented for the moment. Megumi sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"I've made it as fast as I could. Don't give me that look. Now, where is he?"  
  
Kaoru, finally remembering why she was pacing back and forth nervously, returned to her nervous estate. She gestured at her room, eyes veiled in fear. Megumi nodded, walking towards the entrance. Her hands opened the sliding door slowly, as the group followed from behind.  
  
And what she saw, she would never soon forget.  
  
---  
  
Darkness. Complete, absolute darkness.  
  
There was no breeze, no dojo... nothing.  
  
Himura Kenshin reached out pointlessly, striving to feel some sort of contact with... anything. His heart never ceased to settle, nor did his turning stomach.  
  
Where was he? Why was it so dark? Why was it so cold?  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" he whispered, picturing the young woman's pleasant face within his mind. Hoping that this was all complete nonsense, the wanderer continued to move forwards.  
  
"Yahiko? Sanosuke!" his whispers rose to a yell. He was surprised by the frantic tone in his own voice.  
  
Kenshin's stomach lurched as a low, gentle chuckle responded to his calls. Instinctively, Kenshin shot his right hand to his left, expecting to feel the rugged pommel of his sakabatou. However, the only thing Kenshin contacted with was air and cloth.  
  
:: My sword... :: he dwelled nervously. He never goes anywhere without his sword.  
  
Another lose chuckle rumbled from behind him. Frantically, Kenshin jerked around, gritting his teeth. His eyes struggled to search for the figure through the darkened void. He still couldn't see.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" the wanderer demanded, clenching his fists.  
  
Another chuckle.  
  
"So many questions, Battousai."  
  
Kenshin's breath hitched. "...I am no longer such a man, that I'm not."  
  
The speaker's deep tone scoffed. "You disgust me, Kenshin. What kind of warrior are you?"  
  
Before the confused wanderer could even respond, flashing images of the past blurred before him. Numerous dead bodies, clashing blades, flowing blood; and... Tomoe. Kenshin took in a painful breath. "T...Tomoe..." he whispered.  
  
:: How is she... ::  
  
Reaching out with a shaky hand, Kenshin's fingers barely grazed the deceased woman's skin... as they went straight through her. He shot his hand back immediately, eyes widening. :: That's... not Tomoe... who...? ::  
  
Kenshin shuddered as the speaker seemed to circle around him, laughing. "Don't you even recognize your own woman?"  
  
Kenshin frowned, squinting his violet eyes. Then his mind reeled. Fear came crashing upon him like needles. That wasn't Tomoe.  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
"Hai, your little Kaoru-dono." The speaker mocked, followed by a disturbed release of steel against wood. Kenshin froze.  
  
"What are you so afraid of, Kenshin? Why do you turn from me? It is because of that woman?"  
  
:: What is he... :: Kenshin dared to wonder, starring at the silent Kaoru.  
  
"...I see. You little fool. Emotions are not the foundations of a samurai. I shall end this,"  
  
Kenshin felt his soul break as the figure loomed in front of him. It all happened so quickly. He was starring at... himself.  
  
The imposter grinned dangerously, their amber eyes destroying what little courage the wanderer had into shattered memories. Kenshin's violet eyes widened in fear as a glistening blade suddenly came crashing down, faster and faster...  
  
"Iie..." Kenshin whispered, struggling to move. :: The blade... it's too close... ::  
  
His mirror reflection smiled morbidly. The katana struck Kaoru right in the chest, a clean cut, something that no victim should ever survive. Kenshin's mouth fell open.  
  
"Ken... shin..." the transparent Kaoru whispered, her small form crumpling over.  
  
The wanderer just stood there, frozen by his own fear, starring at the collapsed young woman. The imposter tossed back his head, laughing deeply.  
  
"Iie..." Kenshin repeated, covering his shaking face with blood stained hands. "Iie! Not again!" he choked, tears streaming down his face.  
  
His reflection only smiled, vanishing as Kenshin fell to his knees, grasping onto the deathly still Kaoru. "This isn't real... it's just a nightmare... this isn't real..." he reassured himself, slowly rocking the sleeping woman back and forth. "I... wouldn't kill... just for... for..." As he held her, Kaoru's body began to vanish as well, slowly forming into drifting sakura petals.  
  
"Wait..." Kenshin pleaded, hands clutching onto nothing but darkness. The blood was still on his hands.  
  
The wanderer slowly stood upwards, face bowed. Strands of red hair fell across his eyes as he stood, arms shaking. The darkness began to swirl even faster, turning and bending into frightening demons and shadows. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. We was going to snap.  
  
And he did.  
  
"KAORU!" he roared, soon to be swallowed by the shadows.  
  
---  
  
"Kaoru, hurry, fetch me a small jar of water. Yahiko, go find a piece of cloth. Sano..." Megumi trailed off, lifting Kenshin's head from the futon and onto her lap. His face was distorted in pain. Sweat rolled down his pale face as his breathing became more and more labored. To be blunt: he looked horrible.  
  
"...Sano, get me some herbs."  
  
"Herbs? What mind? I don't know anything about medicine," Sanosuke mumbled, shrugging his broad shoulders. Megumi tightened her jaw.  
  
"Oh, just go to Dr. Genzai! He'd know what to give you."  
  
Sanosuke raised his hands in defeat, walking sluggishly from the room. Yahiko left the dojo minutes ago, claiming to go practice. "Kenshin's going to be fine," he constantly ensured Kaoru, handing Megumi a piece of cloth before exiting the room.  
  
But, as stubborn as Kaoru really is, she remained by Kenshin's side, chewing her bottom lip and tapping the jar of water nervously. Megumi acted quickly, dipping the cloth into the water and placing it over the wanderer's forehead.  
  
The doctor gazed up at Kaoru, smiling to herself. The young woman had been starring at Kenshin for nearly an hour, barely moving from sight. Megumi could feel herself chuckle. Kaoru snapped out of her daze. "Megumi?" she questioned.  
  
That's when the infamous fox ears appeared. "Looks like Kaoru's quite concerned with HER Kenshin! OHOHOHOHOHO!!!"  
  
Kaoru blinked, her face turning as red as Kenshin's hair. "Wh-what d-do you mean, Megumi? I... um, I'm just... concerned, that's all! Just like everyone else!" she quipped, stuttering.  
  
"Suuuure," the doctor winked, enjoying the younger girl's reactions. She took a quick glance at Kenshin while Kaoru coughed nervously, noticing how pale he had gotten over the hours. But something else caught her utmost attention. His scar... it was almost as red as Kaoru's face. Strangely enough, it seemed to have gotten bigger as well.  
  
:: Wait... that's no pigment in the scar... :: Megumi thought, a small gasp fighting through her parted lips.  
  
Kaoru tilted her head, her face further distraught in nervousness. "What's wrong?"  
  
"His... his scar..." Megumi breathed, her eyes widening.  
  
Kaoru frowned. :: If she's trying to scare me again, I swear... ::  
  
"...K... Ka..." Kenshin's pale lips suddenly quivered, tossing his head towards Kaoru's direction. Now, it was Kaoru's turn to stop breathing.  
  
His scar...  
  
It was bleeding.  
  
+ + +  
  
Naomi: Whoaaa. What a disturbing nightmare. Poor Kenshin. *laughs evilly*  
  
Chibi Kenshin: *eyes bug out*  
  
Naomi: Oh, don't worry. Yet.  
  
Chibi Kenshin: *splutters* "YET"?!  
  
Naomi: *grins*  
  
Chibi Kenshin & Kaoru: *both collapses over anime style*  
  
Naomi: Er... whoops. Heh heh. This chapter seemed to have gotten a little... bizarre. Oh well. I warned you, didn't I? :) 


	3. Slumbering Shadows

Disclaimer: Enishi's hair is cool.  
  
Author's Rant: Next chapter. This one is kind of slow, actually. -_-'  
  
Advanced Warning: The spacing is *still* screwed. Feh.  
  
In this Chapter::  
  
// ... // = Replayed conversations/memories  
  
:: ... :: = Thoughts  
  
--- = Breaks for flashbacks/locations  
  
+ + +  
  
Kaoru tilted her head, her face further distraught in nervousness. "What's wrong?"  
  
"His... his scar..." Megumi breathed, her eyes widening.  
  
Kaoru frowned. :: If she's trying to scare me again, I swear... ::  
  
"...K... Ka..." Kenshin's pale lips suddenly quivered, head tossing towards Kaoru's direction. Now, it was Kaoru's turn to stop breathing.  
  
His scar...  
  
It was bleeding.  
  
+ + +  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~ Shattered Memories ~  
  
---  
  
+ Part 2 +  
  
It was late afternoon. The weather was heavily overcast, with various raindrops here and there. Sagara Sanosuke, face masked in frustration, jolted down the alleyway, striving to reach his destination. "Damn Kenshin..." he mumbled, eyes narrowing. "Damn, damn, damn Kenshin..."  
  
:: You better be all right. If you... if you get any worse, I will kill you! ::  
  
Sharp, rolling thunder began to rise within the heavens, making Sanosuke groan. "Of COURSE there's a storm. Why the hell not? It's not like it adds to a BAD DAY!!!" the six foot brawler threw his arms into the air, shouting and raving to one in particular. As he ranted, Dr. Genzai suddenly popped forth from a nearby house, silver stained brows raised in question.  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke? What brings you here?"  
  
Sanosuke froze, several sweat drops forming. :: Uh, oops... I guess I got here faster than I thought... ::  
  
The elderly man waited patiently for an answer, his deep chocolate eyes reflecting a hidden fear. He knew something was wrong, judging from the young man's troubled expression.  
  
"Aa, er..." Sanosuke coughed, running a hand through his wild hair. "...eh, Genzai-sensei, we have a little problem..."  
  
---  
  
Kaoru's heart rose to her throat, practically choking her. Megumi had already treated the scar, her face glistening in sweat. Kenshin still continued to thrash and turn upon her futon, moaning.  
  
Kaoru lifted a shaky hand to her face, trembling against her own fear. :: Oh, Kami-sama, onegai... let him wake up, wake him up... ::  
  
"Kaoru," Megumi spoke deeply, her hands pressing another strip of cloth against Kenshin's bleeding scar. The blood soaked through rapidly. This was the fifth applied bandage.  
  
Megumi's royal blue eyes briefly closed. :: How could an old scar, which was never reopened in the first place, be bleeding so heavily? It just doesn't make any sense... scars don't open up by themselves. They need added aid to do such a thing... ::  
  
"Kaoru," Megumi repeated, snapping out of her combatant of a mind.  
  
"H... hai?" Kaoru replied in a soft tone, eyes glazed. She didn't even notice that Megumi was looking straight at her.  
  
Megumi sighed. "Kaoru, he won't stop bleeding."  
  
For the first time in Kaoru's life, fear seethed into her very soul. Sure, she felt it remotely before when Kenshin fought against Saitou; or even Aoshi... but this was different. He wasn't fighting another opponent... he was fighting himself. Something was wrong. And Kaoru wanted to know what was happening to him.  
  
"I know." She spoke, tone drowning in pain.  
  
:: Onegai... ::  
  
Megumi's heart sank. True, the two had constant quarreling moments, but, Kaoru was still a close friend. And watching this young woman breakdown slowly... it was too much.  
  
Megumi briefly closed her eyes, lowering Kenshin back into the futon properly. Kaoru glanced up at her, confused.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm going to go search for Sanosuke. I wasn't thinking at that moment... I didn't exactly tell him what herbs to collect. Dr. Genzai hasn't seen Kenshin yet, so he wouldn't exactly know..." Megumi trailed off, noticing how nervous Kaoru was. She sighed.  
  
"Are you going to be alright with him alone?"  
  
Kaoru returned her gaze to Kenshin, slowly nodding her head. "Hai."  
  
Megumi forced a smile. "Good. Don't worry, Kaoru. He's going to be fine." The young doctor rose to her feet, quickly walking out of the room. Kaoru listened to her footsteps, step by step, until they could no longer be heard.  
  
Silence graced the dojo.  
  
Tears stung the assistant master's vision while the wanderer groaned, blood staining the covers. "Kenshin..." Kaoru whispered, reaching for his scar. She pressed another strip of cloth to the searing wound.  
  
"Kenshin... it's just a bad dream... wake up... onegai..."  
  
Silence.  
  
Kaoru forced back a sob. :: I can't be a crybaby. I can't! Kenshin's ill... I have to be helpful, not useless... ::  
  
"Kenshin, when you wake up, I'll treat us all to a nice dinner. How's that? Then Yahiko could continue training... and Sanosuke would pick a fight with him... and..." The tears just wouldn't stop. She lost her own battle.  
  
Bowing her head, Kaoru placed a hand onto his shoulder, gently crying. :: Kenshin... wake up... :: At that very moment, it began to rain, heavy tears of silver shards, falling harshly upon the protective roof.  
  
"K... Kao..."  
  
Kaoru lifted her head upwards, her heart skipping a beat. :: Kenshin just stirred! And his breathing calmed down a bit... ::  
  
"Kaoru?" the wanderer whispered, his violet eyes slowly opening.  
  
The assistant master felt her spirits soar through the roof. :: He's... he's going to be alright! ::  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru replied, quickly drying her tear streaked face. Her pale lips formed into a relieved smile as the groggy wanderer rose from the covers, his eyes glancing about.  
  
"...where am I?"  
  
"You're in my room."  
  
"Your room?"  
  
Kaoru blushed immediately, realizing what kind of a gesture she must have made. "Eh... well, when you collapsed... my room was the closest place with proper bedding... so, um, Sanosuke and Yahiko moved you here... that's all!"  
  
"I collapsed?" Kenshin questioned, completely unaware of her shy behavior.  
  
Kaoru blinked. "Hai. Don't you remember? You dropped the basin... then you fell..."  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed. :: I thought... that... ::  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru spoke, concern masking her face. She placed a worried hand onto his shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
  
Kenshin sat there for a moment, until a sweet smile graced his features. "Hai, Kaoru-dono. I feel perfectly fine, that I do."  
  
// So many questions, Battousai. //  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
// Why do you turn from me? Is it because of that woman? //  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kaoru smiled, a small blush tinting her cheeks. "Well, why don't you just rest here for a while? What a relief! Megumi and Sano went to Genzai- sensei's for a while, but they should be back soon. Yahiko is outdoors somewhere... I should tell him the good news! I'll make some tea, to. I'll be right back!"  
  
Kenshin nodded, watching the spunky young woman bound out of the room, humming a familiar tune.  
  
The wanderer sighed, rubbing his forehead. :: I collapsed? I fell. It was a nightmare. ::  
  
Without thinking, Kenshin ran a calloused finger over his scar. He gasped when the rough surface stung, followed by a sticky liquid. His violet eyes darted to his fingers.  
  
:: Blood? ::  
  
// Emotions are not the foundations of a samurai. //  
  
Kenshin's stomach lurched again, that same disturbed darkness dwelling within the depths of his mind.  
  
// You disgust me. //  
  
// What kind of warrior are you? //  
  
Kenshin began to shiver, leaning over his knees and grasping onto the covers. Truth was... he wasn't alright. Not even close. "What's happening to me..." he pleaded, yearning for an answer.  
  
// So many questions, Battousai. //  
  
Then it clicked. The nightmare. Kaoru. Tomoe... the blood. All of it. "Battousai..." he murmured, his eyes widening.  
  
// ...not the foundations of a samurai... //  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
---  
  
"His scar reopened?" Dr. Genzai replied to the explanation. Lightening clapped from outdoors, nearly shaking the small, cozy cottage. "That's no good... was he training too roughly?"  
  
Sanosuke lolled his head backwards, groaning. :: Does this old man ever listen correctly?! ::  
  
"Iie, old man... he collapsed earlier this morning. He's been out ever sense. Then the scar reopened by itself. Must I repeat this..."  
  
Dr. Genzai's eyes widened immediately. "Oh! I see. Why didn't you say that earlier?"  
  
Sanosuke growled, banging his head against the wall. :: Must... not... throttle... ::  
  
As the two sat in silence, the front entrance was suddenly opened, revealing a soaked Megumi. Sanosuke spluttered, his face turning red as he starred at her. "Whoa! Note to self, Megumi's not the type to look at when soaked!"  
  
The young doctor's face twitched. "What was that?! Listen, Sagara, I have no time for your arrogant behavior."  
  
Sanosuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Wait a minute... what are you doing here?"  
  
Megumi's eyes narrowed. "It's Kenshin. He's getting worse."  
  
Sanosuke stood, gritting his teeth. "Nani? What's wrong with him? Is he ill?"  
  
Megumi only sighed. "I don't know, Sano. I really don't. He might just be overly exhausted."  
  
"Overly exhausted? Woman, you should learn to evaluate your patients better. He's far from being exhausted." a deep voice boomed from behind Megumi, causing her to jump.  
  
Sanosuke automatically lifted his fists into defense as Megumi twirled around, facing the speaker. Dr. Genzai blinked. "Oh! Another guest!"  
  
Sanosuke's eyes narrowed. "Who are-"  
  
"Feh, foolish boy. You should know better that your petty attacks won't affect me much." the speaker interrupted.  
  
Both Sanosuke and Megumi gasped as the tall figure stepped into the room, flinging a dead cigarette out onto the grass.  
  
"Saitou!"  
  
+ + +  
  
Naomi: Whoa! I never knew the Kenshin' section was so popular. O.O Thanks for the many reviews, minna-san!  
  
Chibi Yahiko: Feh!  
  
Naomi: *glares* You really are an annoying little brat, aren't you?  
  
Chibi Yahiko: *flips off author*  
  
Naomi: o.O  
  
Chibi Kenshin & Kaoru: *both collapse over anime style... again*  
  
Naomi: Guess that answered my question. Well, see you all next chapter. 


	4. Awakenings

Disclaimer: Pickles are scary.  
  
Author's Rant: Chapter no. 3. Yay.  
  
Advanced Warning: I ate it.  
  
In this Chapter::  
  
// ... // = Replayed conversations/memories  
  
:: ... :: = Thoughts  
  
--- = Breaks for different locations  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * = Flashbacks  
  
+ + +  
  
Sanosuke automatically lifted his fists into defense as Megumi twirled around, facing the speaker. Dr. Genzai blinked. "Oh! Another guest!"  
  
Sanosuke's eyes narrowed. "Who are-"  
  
"Feh, foolish boy. You should know better that your petty attacks won't affect me much." the speaker interrupted.  
  
Both Sanosuke and Megumi gasped as the tall figure stepped into the room, flinging a dead cigarette out onto the grass.  
  
"Saitou!"  
  
+ + +  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~ Shattered Memories ~  
  
---  
  
+ Part 3 +  
  
Kamiya Kaoru hummed cheerfully to herself, gently placing several tea leaves beneath the teapot. Though it still continued to rain, her spirits were high. All essence of fear was gone. She could finally breathe again.  
  
:: Kenshin's fine... :: Kaoru thought proudly, face beaming.  
  
"Well... I only have enough for one person..." she mumbled, wrinkling her nose. "...oh well. Kenshin needs it more than I do."  
  
Kaoru never noticed the pair of eyes on her.  
  
"...ACK!" the assistant master hissed, drawing her fingers back from the steaming water. She wasn't paying attention. :: Damn water! I spaced out... :: she thought nervously.  
  
:: ...something isn't right... ::  
  
Mumbling to herself, Kaoru quickly snatched the pot, growling as she poured it rather hesitantly into a lone cup.  
  
:: ...Iie, I'm just a bit nervous still. That's all. ::  
  
Shrugging it off, Kaoru picked up the steaming tea, walking towards her room. "I hope he feels alright. He still looks a bit pale..."  
  
"I'm fine." a low voice replied.  
  
Kaoru nearly screamed at the looming figure in front of her.  
  
"K-Kenshin?" she stuttered, placing a hand over her rattling heart.  
  
The wanderer gazed at her, face distorted in pain. Blood trickled down his chin. His scar was still open.  
  
Kaoru felt her fingers slip from the cup, barely flinching as it crashed with an obnoxious shatter onto the wooden floor bellow. Kenshin cringed.  
  
"...A...ano... Kenshin... you... your..."  
  
// I shall end this. //  
  
Kenshin's jaw tightened. "Kaoru-dono..." he began, only to close his mouth again. His whole body began to quake.  
  
"Kenshin, go lie down! You're far too ill to be standing!"  
  
The wanderer shook his head reluctantly, shaking fingers running over his scar. Blood smeared across his face as he clutched his head, mumbling something incoherently.  
  
Kaoru felt her whole demeanor of strength shatter. Something is wrong with Kenshin. Something completely, utterly wrong. And she began to fear the reason why.  
  
// What kind of a warrior are you? //  
  
Kaoru lifted her arm out, willing to comfort the shaken man. Her fingers barely even grazed his shoulder as Kenshin collapsed to his knees.  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
// Things will never be the same. //  
  
"...leave..." the wanderer whimpered, shuddering when the young woman grasped his arms.  
  
"N...nani?"  
  
:: What is he saying? :: Kaoru screamed within her mind, frantic to help him. She began to shake his shoulders, blinking back burning tears.  
  
"...Onegai... iie... B..."  
  
---  
  
"What are you DOING here?!" Sanosuke hissed, flexing his arms. Megumi stood her ground, eyeing Saitou suspiciously. Dr. Genzai blinked at the tall intruder, clueless as usual.  
  
The samurai chuckled, tilting his head back. "Don't be arrogant, boy. You should remember who you're speaking to."  
  
Sanosuke snorted. "I know who I'm speaking to. And as far as I am concerned, you're unwelcome here. I suggest you get the hell out of this room, before I do it for you."  
  
Saitou's pale lips turned into a scowl. "Such taunting words. Learn to listen to a man's reasons before attacking."  
  
"You HAVE no reasons." Sanosuke snapped.  
  
"Sano!" Megumi scolded, her eyes blazing. "Listen to what he has to say! We have further things to worry about... such as Kenshin. Set your quarrels for another time. Now, if you please Saitou-san, we have little time to waste. Why have you come here?"  
  
Sanosuke face faulted, frowning in defeat. :: She gets me every time... ::  
  
Saitou smirked. "You seem to be having a difficult time with Battousai."  
  
"Battousai?" Dr. Genzai questioned, stroking his beard.  
  
"He means Kenshin," Sanosuke mumbled, folding his arms.  
  
"Oh! Why didn't you say that earlier?"  
  
"Hai. Kenshin... he's ill." Megumi spoke over the cursing Sanosuke, shoving him back from the confused Dr. Genzai.  
  
Saitou scoffed. "Ill? He isn't ill, woman."  
  
"How in the HELL would you know?!" Sanosuke roared, his face turning red in frustration.  
  
Silence crept upon the humble room while the two men glared at each other. Sanosuke lifted his right hand up, forcing it into a fist. "It's strange how you always show up when there's trouble." He growled, ignoring Megumi's pestering frown.  
  
"Call it a natural talent." Saitou mocked. "Now, I have no time to argue with a little boy and his ridiculous companions. Do you wish to hear my explanation or not?"  
  
"Hai, we do." The young doctor spoke over Sanosuke's mumbling tone. "It's about Kenshin, isn't it?"  
  
The samurai went silent, a disturbing grin erupting across his strict face. "And what if it was?"  
  
---  
  
"Kenshin... onegai, you need to lie down..."  
  
Himura Kenshin only slumped over, a clenched fist ramming against the wooden floor. Kaoru flinched.  
  
"...Kaoru-dono, you... I... need to leave..." he repeated, his words slurred together.  
  
"What... what do you mean..." the young woman whispered, tears freely flowing down her face. "...Kenshin..."  
  
// I shall end this. //  
  
"...I will hurt you... if you..."  
  
:: Hurt me? :: Kaoru repeated his frightening words in her mind. "Ano... why would you hurt me?" she questioned carefully. Kaoru knew the answer. She knew very well what was going on. But she denied the truth.  
  
"Shimatta!" the wanderer cursed, clutching his head once more. "I'm no longer such a man... I..."  
  
Kaoru's body went numb. Kenshin's eyes...  
  
They were amber.  
  
---  
  
"So... what your saying is..." Megumi whispered, bowing her head as Saitou walked passed the entrance.  
  
"Your "Kenshin" is no longer a wanderer." He repeated, face grim.  
  
Sanosuke had been sitting silent for quite some time, eyes averted to the floor. His shoulders tensed. "What..." he began, jerking to a stand.  
  
"...the hell do you mean?! Kenshin would never become Battousai again! He vowed to us that we wouldn't. He could never kill with his sakabatou! Answer me, damn it!" he shouted in a rushed manner, clearly out of it.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Saitou remained silent, watching Kenshin stand near the river. His shoulders were hunched, head bowed, sakabatou lying on the ground.  
  
He folded his arms, slowly walking towards the wanderer. "I... killed him, Saitou." Kenshin's soft voice suddenly murmured. Saitou stopped.  
  
"I killed a man. Just for... trying to hurt Kaoru-dono and the others. I could have stopped him, without killing..."  
  
Saitou smirked. "He made you mad, didn't he? No surprise there, Battousai."  
  
Kenshin tensed. Almost in a pained action, the wanderer turned around, violet eyes narrowing. Blood stained his hands.  
  
"Don't ever call me by that name again." He replied, voice low.  
  
Saitou frowned. "You still deny what the past taunts you with? Fool. Have you not learned anything yet? Though you are determined to never kill again... you can never hide from your fighting spirit. You may carry about a sakabatou, and help innocent souls in repent for your sins, but that doesn't change who you really are."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened.  
  
"You will always be a manslayer, Battousai. You will always yearn to fight. You still do. Becoming a wanderer was a foolish thing to do. You keep shifting between wanderer and manslayer. Don't you understand? You are still the same. You are still Battousai."  
  
Kenshin averted his eyes to the river again, tightening his jaw. "He was a brutal assassin. He only killed when needed. But when he did..."  
  
Saitou sighed. "Himura Kenshin," he interrupted, rewarded with a surprised glance from the wanderer.  
  
"Stop running from yourself. It will be your death."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Battousai is still evident within his personality." Saitou stated. "He is constantly reverting between his two sides... as the wanderer, and the manslayer. Though his skills with the sword are superior, his abilities are lacking due to this unbalanced behavior."  
  
Dr. Genzai frowned. "He is at a struggle with himself? Why, that's no good. No good at all."  
  
"We know about Battousai. But Kenshin's a strong warrior... he can move on without it." Sanosuke whispered to himself. His heart began to quicken its pace.  
  
"Stop denying the situation at hand, Sanosuke." Saitou snapped. "Your "Kenshin", based on my knowledge, is at the Kamiya Kasshin dojo as we speak. Alone with that other woman."  
  
Sanosuke scowled at the tall samurai. "She's just helping him!"  
  
As the two bickered at each other, Megumi went deathly pale.  
  
// ...is at the Kamiya Kasshin dojo as we speak. Alone with that other woman. //  
  
"Oh... Kami-sama..." she whispered.  
  
Sanosuke glanced at her. "What's wrong now?"  
  
"Kenshin... is with Kaoru alone."  
  
"So?"  
  
Megumi shook her head, face panicked. "But, if Battousai..."  
  
Sanosuke went silent. :: Oh shit. ::  
  
Without another word spoken, the six foot brawler jolted past Saitou, bursting forth from the room. Saitou chuckled as the young man sprinted towards the dojo.  
  
"What ridiculous behavior. What does he think will happen? Battousai kills the woman? He has better dignity than that."  
  
Megumi clutched her beating chest. :: ...Kaoru... what have I done... ::  
  
+ + +  
  
Naomi: *dramatic gasp* Kenshin killed someone? What a troubled situation. And Sanosuke really doesn't like Saitou...  
  
Chibi Sano: *cracks knuckles, and mumbles something about a new "punching bag"...*  
  
Naomi: *ignores Sano* Well, that's it for chapter 3. Came out a little... off, to me at least, but oh well. Next chapter should be a little more interesting. See you then, minna-san. 


	5. Fallen

Disclaimer: Oro?  
  
Author's Rant: Hmm. Pardon the long delay. I will be leaving for quite some time this month, so the fic will be hanging about till I return. I've noticed that several reviewers disapprove Kenshin's behavior. Please bear with the red headed rurouni, explanations shall reveal themselves soon. There's a reason behind the bizarreness. Also, brief spoilers are evident in this chapter. So, unless you know about Kenshin's past with Tomoe, you have been forewarned!  
  
Advanced Warning: Hold on. I think I left it in my closet...  
  
In this Chapter::  
  
// ... // = Replayed conversations/memories/Kenshin's disturbed mind  
  
:: ... :: = Thoughts  
  
--- = Breaks for different locations  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * = Flashbacks  
  
+ + +  
  
Without another word spoken, the six foot brawler jolted past Saitou, bursting forth from the room. Saitou chuckled as the young man sprinted towards the dojo.  
  
"What ridiculous behavior. What does he think will happen? Battousai kills the woman? He has better dignity than that."  
  
Megumi clutched her beating chest. :: ...Kaoru... what have I done... ::  
  
+ + +  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~ Shattered Memories ~  
  
---  
  
+ Part 4 +  
  
Falling. She was falling.  
  
Kenshin's amber eyes widened in disbelief. She was falling.  
  
Silence drifted about the deserted forest as the silk-bound angel collapsed into blood stained arms. Hitokiri Battousai stood above her, katana drawn; eyes glazed.  
  
He felt numb, nearly mad. What was this thick liquid upon his hands?  
  
// Murderer. //  
  
Eyes reverting violet, Kenshin slowly glanced down at the cascading pool of warm liquid, shaking. :: Warm. Red. Warm... ::  
  
Kenshin's heart stopped.  
  
:: Blood. ::  
  
Time froze. The heavens thundered. Kenshin collapsed to his knees, watching the blood burn within his soul.  
  
// Disgrace. //  
  
"T..." his pale lips parted, heart sinking. Absentmindedly, the samurai closed his eyes, pulling the angel closer to him, tears falling upon her snow white face.  
  
:: What have I done... ::  
  
// You killed your own wife, Battousai. //  
  
Kenshin choked back a sob, burying his face into the silent woman's kimono. "Iie... I didn't..."  
  
// Murderer. //  
  
"Oh Kami-Sama..."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"K...Kenshin... your... eyes..."  
  
Himura Kenshin remained slumped over his waist, clutching his head. His pale lips moved with incoherent words as he shuddered, eyes burning.  
  
Kaoru raised a shaking hand to his shoulder. "Kenshin?"  
  
Her fingers barely even grazed Kenshin's shoulders. In God-like-speed, the wanderer caught her wrist harshly, snapping his head upwards. Releasing a small shout, Kaoru automatically flinched, rising her good arm into defect.  
  
Nothing happened. Confused, Kaoru opened her eyes, gazing at Kenshin. Suddenly ignoring the searing pain her wrist now bestowed, Kaoru gasped.  
  
:: Not Kenshin. ::  
  
// You killed your own wife... //  
  
"I would restrain from such contact, Kaoru." The amber eyed man murmured, face expressionless.  
  
"K- Ke...n..." Kaoru managed through a closed throat, unable to breathe. :: Oh Kami-sama, what have I done? He... never calls me "Kaoru"... ::  
  
Rather distraught within his own personal manners, the silent warrior released Kaoru's aching wrist, casting a long sided gaze towards her. Heart still hammering, Kaoru nervously fidgeted beneath his intent glare, finding any possible way to escape. Or speak.  
  
"Um... Kenshin, would you like some tea? I... uh, st-"  
  
"Stop ignoring the situation at hand, Kaoru." Kenshin interrupted curtly, voice low.  
  
:: Situation at hand? What is he talking about? :: Kaoru dared to wonder, swallowing painfully. "Um... Kenshin, I don't know what you mean."  
  
Almost mockingly, the red headed wanderer glared at her, jaw tightening. Completely acting in hidden intentions, Kenshin suddenly leaned towards her, arms locking between a shaken Kaoru and the wall.  
  
"You know what's happening. You know who I am. And yet you deny this." He whispered darkly, his breath trailing down Kaoru's neck.  
  
Shuddering, the young assistant master calmed her wits by taking in a deep breath. "Denying what, Kenshin? You're not making any sense. Perhaps you need some rest-"  
  
Immediately, Kenshin rammed Kaoru against the wall, hands pressing forcefully against her shoulders. "I don't need rest, Kaoru. I don't need your suggested needs for getting well. I don't need these hidden veils of kindness. I don't need your lies."  
  
Voice caught between a silent scream and a groan, Kaoru forced herself to stare at him, hiding her own fear beneath endless shields of pride. "You're hurting me."  
  
Kenshin strangely revealed a small smile, before lowering his rough hands to Kaoru's waist.  
  
"N-nani?!" she hissed, jumping.  
  
In little effort, the amber eyed wanderer leaned into her shamelessly, eyes half closed. "Why do you keep running?"  
  
"Running? Nani?! Kenshin, stop it! You're acting so... so..." Kaoru found herself trailing off. She had a good reason to. Soft lips grazed over her neck as she spoke, sending chills down her spine.  
  
"...what are you doing..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
Ignoring Kaoru's question, Kenshin continuously kissed her neck, slowly rising to her jaw.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru managed to shout, struggling to pull away. But she couldn't. And Kenshin knew she wouldn't.  
  
:: What in the hell is he doing?! Kenshin isn't like this! Battousai never does this! Does he...? ::  
  
Warmth embraced her soul as the wanderer's arms pulled her closer. Soft lips gently brushed over her own, searching. "What am I doing..." her captor responded to her own question, eyes closing. "...what am I..."  
  
// Murderer. //  
  
"What am I..." Kenshin repeated, his lips barely touching her own.  
  
Kaoru's world began to crumble. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe; couldn't scream. She didn't want to. And it scared her.  
  
// You killed your own wife... //  
  
// You're hurting me. //  
  
// Disgrace. //  
  
A small moan escaped Kenshin's pale lips, causing Kaoru to snap her eyes open. The warmth had released her.  
  
Lost by her own inner attractions, Kaoru only sat there with her back against the wall, watching Kenshin step away, eyes wide... face pale.  
  
"T..." he muttered, eyes reverting from violet to amber. "To..."  
  
// Disgrace. //  
  
:: Kenshin... what's happening to you... :: Kaoru thought, dismissing the strange incident between them both. :: Has he finally lost it all? All sense of control? All inner hope for the future? ::  
  
Kenshin's back hit the wall from the other side of the room, startling him. His eyes were narrowed in anger and fear.  
  
:: Who are you, Kenshin? What are you running from? ::  
  
Silently, Kenshin glanced over at Kaoru. "I'm..." he began, tone emotionless. "...sorry." And with that said, Kenshin turned towards the hall, leaving behind a rattled Kaoru.  
  
---  
  
Megumi's arms went limp. Her eyes clouded over as she starred distantly at Saitou, lips parted. "Ken-san..." she whispered.  
  
Saitou sighed in annoyance, stepping away from the wall.  
  
"That is horrible!" Dr. Genzai quipped, his dark eyes wide in shock. "Did he really...?"  
  
"Iie!" Megumi interrupted, voice cracking. "Ken-san would never kill! He can't! Not... he... he's a wanderer, a gentle man... he wouldn't..."  
  
"Oh, come to your senses, woman." Saitou mumbled, shaking his head. "You know about the sleeping presence from within him. You know it can be provoked at times. Any man can easily be enraged when a loved one is in danger."  
  
"B-but... he..." The young doctor stuttered, bowering her head. "...he..."  
  
"He killed. Get over it, woman. All manslayers bare such tastes, whether they hide it or not. Though your "Ken-san" is now a pathetic wanderer, he will always be a manslayer."  
  
"Then he's..."  
  
"Hai. Battousai is now awake."  
  
---  
  
Sanosuke jolted down the street, hair wildly falls across his eyes. "Kuso... How many times can one person run in one day..."  
  
Little noticed by the six foot fighter, Yahiko walked out from a nearby restaurant, face covered with rice. "Sano?" he mumbled, rising a hand against the glaring sun. "Is that you?"  
  
"Huh? Yahiko?" Sanosuke whipped his head to the right, skidding to a stop. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Eating, what else would someone do in a restaurant," Yahiko mumbled sarcastically, glaring at him.  
  
"Listen, I have little time to mess with you, gaki." Sanosuke snapped, whisking a hand at the boy and turning back towards the street.  
  
"Nani? Wait! What's going on? Is Kenshin up yet?"  
  
"You have no idea," Sanosuke mumbled beneath his breath. Tilting his head towards Yahiko, Sanosuke sighed heavily. "You coming or what?"  
  
Yahiko's crimson red eyes widened in thought. "Yeah, of course! Tell me what's going on while you're at it." He quipped, catching up.  
  
"Well, the good news is, Kenshin's awake."  
  
"About time!" Yahiko smirked.  
  
"Bad news is..." Sanosuke paused, watching Yahiko face fault out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"It isn't exactly Kenshin that woke up."  
  
"Say what?!" Yahiko shouted, face turning red.  
  
"To be blunt: we're in trouble still."  
  
+ + +  
  
Naomi: Erg... what a stupid chapter. Oh well, I had to add on a little something before I left. Oi, Kenshin's nice and out of character, and poor Kaoru. Heh heh. And the confusion still flows over the unexpected Kenshin killing someone. Who was it? What was it? Where was it? I wonder how many more questions I can think of while writing this. Anyways... More psychoticness awaits us all in the next installment... BUWAHAHAH!!!  
  
Chibi Kenshin: *passes out*  
  
Naomi: See you then, my faithful readers. It should be more interesting then. I think. Or it could get even worse... 


End file.
